A new master born in pallet rewrite
by Hell12
Summary: This is my first Pokémon fanfiction rated m in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first time writing a Pokémon fanfiction, so don't expect it to be good. The Story belongs to Fortresshunter. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.

Chapter 1

 **Mount Silver.**

"Do you think it is time?" a mysterious figure asked.

"Yes," a mysterious young man replied. He went to remove his hood. We see an eighteen year old Ash Ketchum.

"Greninja, Pikachu I believe it is time to show the world who Kanto's champion is.

 **Melemele Island Alola**

Thousands of trainers are their to compete for the title of Pokémon master. We see the champions except for one are already there. Along with the Frontier Brains.

 **(** **Time Skip)**

The champions are being introduced. "First up we have the infamous, beautiful, and powerful champion from Kalos, welcome Diantha, the Kalos league champion!"

From the ground, a huge white and pink pillar rises, covered on both white and pink smoke.

"Woah! What is that?" asked Max.

Before the smoke subsided, the attacks Focus blast, Stone edge, Blizzard, Seed bomb, Dragon pulse, and Moonblast were launched into the air and exploded to view multiple and colorful lights in the sky as well as a pink moon in it. Diantha, a Gardevoir, a Goodra, a Gourgeist, an Aurorus, a Tyrantrum, and a Hawlucha were what came out of the smoke, all of them waving to the audience. Well, the ones that could were, and the crowd goes wild.

"Next comes the elderly, the wise, and all knowing Alder, The champion of Unova region!"

The next pillar that came out had red, white, and orange smoke covering who was in it. This time the attacks, Energy ball, Dragon rage, two Hyper beams, and Ice beam appeared out of the smoke and made contact with the move Rock tomb, which fell from the sky, causing similar fire work explosions, but they were contained for a second before exploding into a Draco Meteor like fashion. Once the smoked cleared, Alder, a Volcarona, a Vanilluxe, a Bouffalant, an Escavalier, a Druddigon, and an Accelgor were revealed, making the crowd scream out once more.

"Now onto our next champion, one with beauty that could rival Dianthas, as well as being known as one of the strongest champions of the six regions, Cynthia of the Sinnoh!"

The pillar this time was covered in yellow and black smoke, with the attacks Dark pulse, Sludge Bomb, Shadow ball, Air slash, and Dragon breath were released, and with a slightly bigger explosion then the other two, now with the attacks gathered into one light that was producing multiple colors. Cynthia, a Garchomp, a Togekiss, a Lucario, a Milotic, a Roserade, and a Spiritombe are revealed, making the crowd scream louder them before and even more when Garchomp let out a challenging roar.

"Gosh, are they introducing the champions or is this a contest?!" said Greta, keeping her focus.

"I'm more for believing that this is a contest." Shared Anabel.

"Coming up next is the richest person in the Hoenn region, as well as one of the more mature champions in the Pokémon league, Steven stone!"

And another pillar rises from the ground, with light blue, black, and purple smoke this time. The attacks that came out were three Flash cannons as well as three Ancient powers, which caused a blinding yet beautiful silver light to envelope the arena, the combination of these 2 attacks were actually strong enough to rival the explosion of Cynthia's Pokémon, and the crowd screams just as loud as well. Out of the smoke was Steven, a shiny Metagross, an Aggron, an Armaldo, a Claydol, a Cradily, and a Skarmory.

"Coming from Johto, known as both the champion and as a dragon master, is Lance!"

Onto the next pillar, which now had red, dark blue, and black smoke, and a Hydro pump was launched into the air, however unlike the other performances, Pokémon were now outside of the smoke flying around, the Pokémon who launched the Hydro pump was a Gyrados, one was an Aerodactyl who was launching an Ominous wind towards the Hydro pump, the next was a Charizard who fired a Fire blast attack, and then there were 3 Dragonites, one attacking with Thunder, another with Blizzard, and the final one, the strongest, fired a Hyper beam. The attacks went above that of Stevens and Cynthia's, as well as sending the light towards the audience in front of them, causing the loudest uproar so far.

"Wow… Lance the dragon master, the one I want to reach!" screamed Iris, very determined.

"Man, now who is the little kid now?" said Dawn.

"Hold on… those are only 5 champions, where is the Kanto champ?" asked Misty.

"Hey she's right, the champion wouldn't be away for a tournament like this, would he?" asked Max.

"AND NOW, LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE CHAMPION OF KANTO, AND BY FAR THE STRONGEST CHAMPION BY FAR! But instead of introducing him, I will let him do the honors!"

"Let him do what?" asked Diantha looking at the spot where the last champions pillar will be rising.

"Why just him, why make his arrival a surprise?" asked the elder champion.

"We don't know who the champion is right now, so it does kind of make sense to do that." Said Cynthia.

"Correct, it'd be a much bigger surprise to find out who was the Kanto champion the whole time." Said Steven.

"But just who will the champion of Kanto be?" asked Lance.

"Here it comes… the reveal of the unknown champion." Said Max, concentrated on the part where the pillar would rise.

"Yeah, and I couldn't even begin to imagine who it was." Said Drew, just as concentrated as Max.

In due time, the pillar for the last champion rose, revealing red, blue, and yellow smoke. This time, as the pillar was rising, the Pokémon were coming out of the smoke and either flying, or jumping into the air, first up is a Charizard who flew to the top of them all and fired a Flame thrower downwards, next is a Garchomp who launched a Draco meteor core towards the middle of where the attacks would meet, it was on a lower level then the Charizard and on it's right, jumping out of the smoke next was a Sceptile reaching the sky high enough to reach the Garchomp's level, and was on the left side launching a Leaf storm attack, on the right side again another Lucario jumps out to be on a level below the Garchomp, and was charging an Aura sphere in the middle of the process before launching it, then the next Pokémon that comes out of the smoke was Pikachu on the left side, firing a Thunderbolt, and on the bottom of the circle was a Greninja firing multiple Water shurikens into the middle. The explosion was a mixture of the Draco Meteor exploding as well as fire, leafs, electricity, blue energy, and water scattering around the explosions, and the formations of the attacks formed a giant shuriken in the sky. The presentation could probably be the best move to use in a contest, and was getting the crowd to scream louder and longer then Lance's uproar.

"Guys look closer," Gary said.

As everyone looked at the formless silhouette it started to take shape of an eighteen year old young man with a familar cap.

"Welcome to the Master's Tournament," Ash said.

 **How did you like the chapter. Ash will have a fuck ton of Pokémon here are the ones that are he already has.**

 **Kanto:**

 **Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Muk, Pidgeot, his 30 Tauros, Primape, Jolteon, Vaporean, Flareon, Butterfree, (shiny) Nidoking, (shiny) Nidoqueen, (shiny and normal) Nintales, Arcanine, Gengar, Kingler, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Starmie, Gyrados, Lapras, Snorlax, Kabutops, Snorlax.**

 **Johto:**

 **Typholsion, Meganium, Feraligater, Crobat, Scizor, Heracross, Hitmontop, Espeon, (shiny) Umbreon, (shiny) Kingdra, Donphan, (shiny) Houndoom, Porygon, Blissey, Tyranitar.**

 **Hoenn:**

 **Sceptile, Swampert, Blaziken, (shiny) Beautifly, (shiny) Dustox, Swellow, (shiny) Gardevoir, Breloom, Mawile, Aggron, Manetric, Sharpedo, Torkoal, Zangoose, Lunatone, Solrock, Crawdaunt, (shiny) Milotic, (unique coloring) Absol, Glalie, Salamence.**

 **Sinnoh:**

 **Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, (shiny and normal) Luxuray, Floatzel, Honchkrow, Garchomp, Lucario, (shiny) Toxicroak, Glaceon, Leafeon, (shiny) Drapion, Weavile, Spiritomb, Roserade, Togekiss, (shiny) Gallade, Gliscore, Rhyperior.**

 **Unova:**

 **Samurotte, Serperior, Emboar, Stoutland, Musharna, Unfezant, Gigalith, Audino, Seismitoad, Leavanny, Krookodile, Scrafty, (shiny) Zoroark, Accelgor, Escavalier, Elecktross, (shiny) Haxorus, (shiny and normal) Bisharp, Hydriegon,**

 **Kalos:**

 **Greninja, Talonflame, Pyroar, Florges, Meostic, (shiny) Aegislash, (shiny) Barbaracle, (shiny) Dragalge, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Sylveon, (Shiny and normal) Hawlucha, Goodra, (shiny) Avalugg, Noivern.**

 **Legendaries:**

 **Yveltal, Zekrom, Genesect, Suicune, Celebi, Manaphy, Latias, Ho-oh, Heatran, Mew, Azelf, Victini, Meloetta, Deoxys, Keldeo.**

 **Please review and tell me what Alola Pokémon he should have.**

 **Mostly normal ones so not that many legendaries or mythical**

 **Harem**

 **Astrid (main)**

 **Anabel**

 **Lillie**

 **May**

 **Aria**

 **Lisia**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer see chapter 1.

Lemon

10 years before start.

"Astrid are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Ash then enters her pussy with one final thrust. Astrid screams and they both came then pass out.

Present day

Ash and Astrid go on a date.

insert generic date*

So while that is going on

Lillie who came with Ash is in Ash's hotel suite. She helped him while he was Alola. She accompanied him to make sure he did not kill anyone. So while he and Astrid are on a date she was feeding some of his Pokemon.


End file.
